ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
WILD AMERICAN Buffalo Bill Rangers 2
'''"Wild American Buffalo Ranger 2", also known as "Wild American Buffalo Bill Ranger 2", '''is a true live action & animated film, and it's a sequel for the first film, where it goes Country in the Wild West, where the buffaloes, and other animals roaming in the American desert. Once, long ago, in the Wild West, when Coltrane buckaroo (Coltrane Mnich) the buffalo bill ranger, he must continues his journey with Willie & Lillie Low-mouse, Walter wood, Lester licorice, and the herd of American Buffaloes, in the Wild West. But it is no ordinary a buffalo bills anymore. And they had two more friends who were new like Nicholas cone (Vince Vaughn), and Bionic bill (French Stewart), who would join them as the buffalo Rangers together. They had to watch out for chronicles Kraal (Clancy Brown), a new villain who was a ranger, he looks very tough, with his Rangers. And then, when a telegram came and send it Coltrane at his lawman station of a buffalo bill, it was been written by, Fievel & Tanya Mousekewitz, they're the ones who wanted to come, visit, & to stay here with Coltrane & others for a whole year long, and to help them protecting, training, and rescuing the Buffaloes, and which whom Willie & Lillie just met. The ferret bandits just heard the great news about something good, and then, the ferret bandits are escaping from the jail, and head on out. Coltrane & others meet sheriff calendar ribs (Randy Quaid), who was a sheriff, he knows who Coltrane is, he notice that Coltrane was a buffalo ranger, when he was a young boy, he just rescued the Buffaloes away from the hunters, Coltrane was so happy that he does recognize him. Now there's some other animals in the Wild West, like the sleuth of Mexican brown bears, who were looking biggest, strong, fancy, healthy, and tough. Like the two blackish or dark brownish Mexican brown bears, the mama & the papa, the King & the queen, they're the ones who killed Vince (Michael Kelly) the hunter, who was going out on a hunt, but he soon dies when he gets killed by the mama & the papa from this year, and they also killed one of Coltrane's seven sisters named Vanna, she's a young teenage girl who takes her siblings out to the wilderness, but she soon dies too when she gets killed by the mama & the papa from long time ago. Then, the two dark brownish Mexican brown bears are still alive, and they had two cubs who were gold, like a brother & a sister, the prince & the princess, but they are not alone, they're with other Mexican brown bears, like two more bear cubs who were dark brown, three more bears who were gold, and three other more bears who were light brown. And together, they soon go out on a hunt, to hunt the Buffaloes as a team. Other animals like the herd of American antelopes, the clan of beavers, and the clan of black tailed prairie dogs, who were living in the Wild West. At Old Western Saloon Shack, Coltrane & others love to eat double western bacon cheeseburgers, with French fries, root beer, and strawberry banana milkshakes. Other Americans love to eat double western bacon cheeseburgers, with French fries, root beer, and strawberry banana milkshakes too. As they continue on their journey, Coltrane's mom Catherine buckaroo, and Coltrane's dad Caesar buckaroo, they knew Coltrane was here, & Coltrane's six sisters, Allie, June, Fiona, Daphne, Cynthia, and Marianne buckaroo, they knew Coltrane was here too. And then, they met the native Americans who were living in this Wild West, they knew who Coltrane is, he's the buffalo ranger, they apologize to him, and do the Native American dance of joy. As hey all come face to face with chronicles Kraal & his Rangers, Franklin & Omar nectar (Luke & Owen Wilson) & their Rangers, Robert publican (Tim Robbins) & his Rangers, and Eddie Santos (Ben Stiller) & his Rangers, for a big game fight, and to see who's going to get the Buffaloes. As the two Rangers of chronicles' as they use a small stack to kidnapped Fievel and took him out, but Tanya sings out loudly, the Rangers just can't take it anymore, they dropped Fievel, so he & his sister Tanya, and Willie & Lillie are starting to laugh, as they continue to fight, the Mexican brown bears are here to stop them & punish them for good, because they don't like to be disturbed, to be awakened, or to be making them angry & disappointed. Coltrane, Fievel, Tanya, Willie, Lillie, and other Rangers are apologizing to the brown bears, by giving them a great big hug, and Coltrane & others are all apologizing to each other too, as they all fight Kenny road (Michael Kelly), and the ferret bandits, is to chas after, catch, & beat the crap out of Kenny, and the ferrets for good, they put them into jail forever, now they all celebrate with the dance of joy, and they set the Buffaloes free. Animals in the Wild West like, a mountain lion, a coyote, a pack of Mexican gray wolves, a desert scorpion, a western Harris hawk, a clan of jack rabbits, a herd of elk, a herd of heford cattle, a heford bull, a flock of California condors, a flock of red & black turkey vultures, the quails, the American porcupine, a bearded dragon, a tarantula spider a western diamond rattlesnake, and the bald eagles. Other animals at the buffalo zoo like, a sleuth of giant panda bears, a Sumatran tiger, a saltwater crocodile, a troop of orangutans, a troop of chimpanzees, and a colony of grey seals. Narrated by Glen Campbell Starring Coltrane Mnich, Vince Vaughn, French Stewart, Clancy Brown, Randy Quaid, Mary Steenburgen, Sam Elliot, Cassade Pope, Kate Upton, Kate Hudson, Emma Stone, Emma Watson, Mandy Moore, and more Featuring Fievel & Tanya Mousekewitz, Willie & Lillie Low-mouse, Babe the pig, the ferret bandits, and more Performing songs by kid rock, Bon Jovi, Taylor swift, Tim McGraw, Bryan Adams, Richard Marx, Sheryl crow, Zac brown band, Uncle kracker, Shania Twain, Alan Jackson, Faith hill, Dave & Shay, and Keith Urban Starts on theaters, December 2nd Distributed by Universal pictures, and Amblin entertainment Universal 2015 logo.png Amblin entertainment logo 2016.png